Final Judgment
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: Sasuke smirked. Is this what true power feels like? I like it. I want it. I need it. The pen the Uchiha held in his hands began to dance along the surface of a blank page as he started to write out Naruto’s full name within the Death Note.
1. Page One: Dead Last and a Death God

**Genre: **Dark/Horror/Drama/Romace/Angst/Psychological

**Rating:** M for mature

**Warnings:** AU, OCC-ness, dark themes, some yaoi implications, your usual scary psychological horrific-disturbing mess.

**Pairings:** Can't give away yet, but there will be het, yaoi, and maybe, just maybe some yuri later on.

**Z/N: I have only four things to say There's going to be (a lot of) plot….and CREEPINSS. Naru-chan's…yeah XD, I think I'm going to hell…**_**again **_**for what I did to Iruka**__**and Sasu-hime is Sasuke with 60 **_**more**_** hime and a bajillion percent more evil! **

**Onto the fic! I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Death Note or anything else for that matter. This applies throughout all chapters. **

_**Special thanks to my awesome beta-kitty, shy7cat! If I owned Kira, I would let her keep him as a pet. **_

**XXX**

"_You're going to die, dattebayo!" _

**XXX**

Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution

An evil flower sprouted for the reason that it was loved

Because I can't let anyone interfere

With everything that'll come about from now on…

-_The World_ by Nightmare (Death Note Opening 1)

**XXX**

"When love rules, there is no will no power; and where power predominates, there is love lacking. The one is the shadow of the other."

-Carl Jung

**XXX**

**Prologue**

Beyond the realm of the human world existed another one, a world where often vulgar and dark entities dwelled. There was no sun or moon, in this world, and the dirt on the ground was made of finely crushed bones. The pungent smell of decaying apples and the feel of ice prickling the flesh were a few of the many foul experiences associated with this world.

The beings that dwelled there greedily prolonged their own lives by simply writing the names of human folk in a _Death Note_. Whichever human whose name was penned inside the all-powerful Death Note was destined _to die_. It was a type of unofficial agreement, an important balance for the constantly tilting scales of life, death, and birth.

How?

When?

Quickly?

Or excruciatingly _slow_?

Suicide?

…Or perhaps a touch of murder? (Something for those foolish cops to play with for awhile…)

All of these factors were decided by the whims of the one writing in the Death Note.

_There were rules, of course…_

**OOO**

Kyuubi was bored. He was currently sitting upon a large rock, picking scraps of rotten apple skin from the nooks and crannies of his slightly yellowed, sharp teeth. The lengthy life of a Death God, a _Shinigami, _had its perks as well as its setbacks. The main one being that if one had nothing fun to do with their infinite years of life (un-life, if you will), one would get bored in the same way he was right now and in the way of his fellow _Shinigami, _who sat in a circle a few feet in front of him, throwing dice and cackling softly.

The fox-faced _Shinigami_ cracked his neck and stood, the heavy chains and skulls he wore on his person bumping against each other in a hollow melody. The fox's black, leathery, ripped wings extended from his back and flapped twice. If one were to look closely, he or she would be able to see that Kyuubi was the owner of not only one, but _two_ Death Notes; he had won the second one in a clever trick against Death himself. Foxes were sly creatures, after all.

"…Where are you goin' Kyuubi?" a _Shinigami _questioned. The _Shinigami _gave the fox Death God a lipless smile. Maggots were festering in a hole located on his green-tinted flesh; Kyuubi shook his legs and arms. "…To the human world. If I stay here bored any longer, I'll want to write my own name in my Death Note. I'm going to _make _some fun."

Kyuubi was a chaos and destruction loving being. He lived for wild conflagrations, bloodshed, panic, and hysteria. Humans were oh-so-much more amusing when they were sobbing, whining, and _suffering_. Just the thought of causing such horrid events sent a pleasurable chill up the fox's spine.

A portal began to open in front of Kyuubi.It was a portal of luminous light that would lead him to an area in the human world for him to start his misadventures.

_Even humans have the ability to wield the Death Note and rise to the status of a God_

…_however, even these "God-Like" humans always had a price to pay…_

**Final Judgment**

**Page One: Dead Last and a Death God**

"'_Ruka-otousan, I don't think I can stay awake…I feel so tired…" _

_The blond lay spread-eagle on the bed. His blue eyes were hazy and when he yawned, the tip of his candy pink tongue curled within his mouth. His hands were bound together with rope that chafed the surface of his supple, tanned flesh. _

"_That's alright Naruto-chan. You see, I put something special in your ramen so that The Game wouldn't hurt as much tonight." _

"…_Thank you 'Ruka-otousan…" _

_The first thrust came moments later. _

**XXX**

"Today was supposed to be our four month anniversary. I went down to his grave and left him flowers," Haruno Sakura said. Uzumaki Naruto found it difficult to hear her voice over the roaring waves of the ocean below. When Sakura called him in the middle night and begged him to go down to the beach pier with her, the blond felt as if he had no choice but to go. Her voice had sounded so broken, so fragile and desperate.

Sakura stared at the ground, watching her feet take one step at a time. "You know, I'm starting to think that…well…" She stopped moving forward and looked down. The ocean below looked pretty, its water glistening from the moon's luminance. Billions of stars twinkled in unison above.

"…Are…are you going to be alright Sakura-chan? I think maybe you should take some time off from school, you need it. I'll come by your house everyday with work from the teachers and everything; I'm sure they'll understand. I'm sure _he _wouldn't want you to be…like _this_," Naruto replied, his voice laden with concern for his friend. His hands rested lightly on her shoulders as he rubbed them. In any other circumstance, Sakura would have pushed him away and accused him of being some kind of a pervert.

"Don't you think…it's _strange _Naruto I mean…Sasuke was an athlete. He ate healthy. He was _young_. How could…how could he have died so suddenly…and from…from a…heart attack, of all things?"

Her voice cracked while saying the last two words. If Sakura had looked at Naruto right after she finished her sentence, she would have seen him flinch.

"I don't know Sakura-chan…I think it's weird too. Hopefully the doctors can figure out why."

"…I think he was murdered," the pink haired girl replied quietly.

The wind picked up and the waves grew in size, slamming themselves against the strong wooden legs of the pier. The smell of salt of was sharp in cool night air.

"…What makes you…say that Sakura-chan? You can't murder someone through a heart attack! And who would want to kill _Sasuke_? Everyone loved him," Naruto explained evenly, "I really think you need some sleep Sakura-chan, we should go…"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Naruto," she snapped," I think someone _killed_ Sasuke. Something inside of me keeps telling me so. I'm going to find out who did and how and why that person did it. Won't you help me Naruto?"

"_Push her over the edge. She already knows too much, don't you think, brat? You could call it an accident," _purred a dark voice from overhead.

"Ouch…Naruto you're squeezing my shoulders too hard…let go."

Sakura sighed softly as she felt the light pressure of Naruto's hands leave her body. She opened her mouth to say something else, but her voice got caught in her throat as a sudden strong force propelled her forward and over the edge of the pier. She plunged straight into the cold depths of the water and Naruto was able to catch only a flash of pink before the color became devoured by seemingly black water.

The third person, the last person of their trio who had been silent and isolated from the other two the entire time, spoke.

"Why are you just _standing _there dumbass?! She's going to _drown_…!"

_What have I done? Did he see me? Will Sakura-chan—I can't let her die, but she knows, how the hell does she know—?!_

The blond felt himself get pushed aside. A small object was placed firmly into his hands.

"Call for help you clumsy idiot, and hurry," barked the familiar deep voice. Before Naruto knew it, he had a cell phone pressed against his ear and the shadowed outline of _that_ bastard had jumped in after Sakura.

_You must be more careful next time; business such as this needs to be plotted out methodically. Don't worry, we'll get her next time, _chastised a voice in the back of the blond's head.

No one except for Uzumaki Naruto was able to hear the wicked laughter of a fourth party.

**XXX**

"I didn't kill him," Naruto said to himself later that night as he sat in his bathtub, covered in bubbles, "This is all a dream that I'll wake up from and have Sasuke laugh at me about when I tell him. I did not push Sakura into the ocean. I didn't."

The creature hovering nearby snorted. Kyuubi's long, reddish ears twitched, "The Sasuke whose name you wrote down?"

"…I didn't kill him! Stop fucking say that! I didn't kill him…at least I didn't mean to, it was a test, an accident—"

"Oh spare me that bullshit! _You _wrote his name in the Death Note. _You _were fully aware what was going to happen by doing so. _You _were the one who was _jealous_ that he was dating that pink-haired bitch you love so dearly. The same bitch who is close to knowing the truth. _You're _going to have to kill her. _You _killed Sasuke, brat. Suck it up. I don't see why you're sniveling anyway. You have the power to kill people as you please, in the easiest way possible. Instead of just sitting there and mourning over one death, why don't you embrace this one death as the start of many. Think of the possibilities…"

And then the gears in Naruto's mind began to turn. Dark thoughts began to sinuously fill his mind.

_Kyuubi has a point. Think of all the kids at school that look down on you, those teachers you hate…all of your problems could disappear with the simple writing down of a name. Aren't you the one that craves adventure…aren't you the one who once said, "If I were God?" This is your chance, and you should use it to your full advantage_.

_And if you do this right, no one will ever find out…_

**XXX**

Yamanaka Ino brushed her hair away from her face and propped herself on top of a desk. Several students in the classroom were pleased that it was time for their class break, for now they could get the scoop on the incident that had been reported on the news that very morning.

"I called Sakura this morning," Ino stated. She was the ringleader to everyone else's overwhelming curiosity. "And she doesn't really remember what happened last night. So, I was wondering if you could…clear things up for the rest of us. Like how she fell in. Well? Sasuke-kun? Naruto?"

"First losing Uchiwaga, and now this? Poor Haruno," one of students said. A few others nodded their heads and conjured solemn faces.

"Thank goodness Sasuke-sama was able to save her! Of course he'd do something _so_ amazing," a female voice praised, murmured agreements following after.

Naruto looked away from the pairs of eyes focusing on him and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see…Sakura-chan…she—"

"_Tried to commit suicide,"_ Uchiha Sasuke announced in a clipped tone, causing the class to fall into a hushed silence. Ino found the tips of her fingers covering her mouth in horror. Naruto turned around in his seat and gaped at his friend whose face was hidden behind a book.

"Sasuke—"

"…So the dobe and I would appreciate it if you didn't harass Sakura or treat her any differently. It would just cause more stress."

The circle of bodies surrounding the two boys dispersed with the revelation of such news. Sure, if it had been any other student, it would not have been such a huge deal. But since Sakura's case was mentioned in the media and since the police had taken Sasuke and Naruto out of class for further questioning this morning, Haruno Sakura had quickly become the subject of gossip school wide. Even the teachers were talking about her.

Naruto grabbed onto the edges of Sasuke's desk and leaned in, his voice muted to a whisper.

"Teme, why are you telling everyone Sakura-chan's business? You know she hates that."

Sasuke gingerly placed his book down, slipping a bookmark into the page where he had left off. Naruto found himself enraptured for a moment, amazed by how Sasuke's hair seemed to move on its own accord, giving way to the ebony pools that were Sasuke eyes.

Sasuke closed the distance between them and Naruto felt his heart skip beats.

"Would you rather I tell the truth then, usuratonkachi? I _was_ paying attention that night. I saw you _push_ her."

**XXX**

Umino Iruka was completely unaware of the bowl of apples floating behind him as he watched the six o'clock news.

"…_Prisoners in jail have been mysteriously dying from heart attacks all over Japan—over fifty cases have been reported in the last two hours. Authorities are now…" _

But Iruka was not paying much attention to the news. A sudden light knocking at his door gave Iruka an excuse to get away from the depressing news broadcast. It was Sasuke. He was wearing lip gloss and girl jeans. There was some kind of cutesy design on the back left pocket.

Iruka swallowed thickly.

"Ah, good evening Sasuke-kun! How's your family doing…?"

Sasuke was already halfway up the stairs. He paused in mid-step.

"…How am I supposed to know? I barely see them."

"…O—oh…right. Well, when do see them, won't you tell Fugaku and Mikoto hello for me?"

Sasuke gave the quickest of nods before heading the rest of the way up, presumably to Naruto's room.

Iruka sighed. He would have to take care of a growing problem before he could go and begin preparing dinner.

**XXX**

"My, my brat, you've sure been busy today," Kyuubi said after eating three whole apples without chewing, "It's good to see you've moved on from being a pussy about things." Kyuubi had returned just as quickly as he had left.

Cerulean eyes flashed in irritation. Naruto sat up in his bathtub. Rivulets of water and bubble soap trickled down his bare chest and into the ersatz sea below.

"You're no help at all _Shinigami_! All you've done so far is eat my apples and make fun of me! And—and I think you're a pervert! You're always in the bathroom whenever I shower or take my bubble baths…!"

Kyuubi sliced an apple into equal pieces with a claw on his hand. He looked bored.

"Stupid brat. I don't have to do jack shit for you. I only do things that benefit myself, _got it_? I didn't choose you to get the Death Note, you just so happened to be the dumbass that stumbled upon it."

The fox paused as he devoured his apple slices. The fur around his lips was wet from the sticky juice of the fruit.

"And besides, your revoltingly human body does nothing for me. Don't try and flatter yourself, brat."

With a witheringglare, Naruto submerged himself back into the warmth of his bath and closed his eyes.

_I'm so messed up…_

**OOO**

Ten minutes later, Naruto exited his bathroom, already dressed in his pajamas. He ran his fingers through his still-wet hair as he approached his room

"…That's weird…I thought I locked the door," the blond said quietly to himself as he pushed the slightly ajar door fully open. The radio in his room was on and was playing some American song.

Uzumaki Naruto's heartbeat raced as his eyes fell to the black notebook that Uchiha Sasuke held open on his lap. A blue pen performed a danced in the midst of the raven-haired teen's fingers. His nails, Naruto noted, were painted a dark crimson.

"So this is why you've been acting strange lately usuratonkachi. This little notebook here…it's explained everything to me. Everything you've been trying to hide."

Naruto took a step forward, "Sasuke…that notebook…it's a joke…really. You see—"

"…According the rules written in here—aren't you glad we can read English? — Whoever's name gets written down dies. And if a cause of death isn't specified in at least 40 seconds, then that person dies of a heart attack. Uchihwaga Sasuke's name is in here, as well as some of the criminals mentioned in the news reports."

"Let me explain—"

"Don't try and lie dobe," Sasuke replied coolly, "I know. You can't hide _anything _from me."

Kyuubi chuckled and slapped a hand on his knee, "Hey brat, I like this kid a lot! He's got you whipped!"

Naruto turned around and glared at the _Shinigami_, "Just shut the FUCK up Kyuubi!"

Sasuke tilted his head, "Oh. So that's the name of that creature floating above you?"

Naruto turned back, facing Sasuke once again. The blond's forehead was wrinkled with panic and worry.

"Sasuke listen to me. It's a joke, that notebook…is nothing but a fake…you're dreaming…"

An eyebrow raised in response, "Really _Na-ru-to_?"

A blue eye twitched; Naruto hated the way Sasuke was making him feel, hated the way Sasuke was taking control of the situation, mocking him, and shining through like _always_. Naruto felt ill.

"Let's test this joke then, shall we _Naruto_? If I am dreaming, you won't die when I write your name in this Death Note."

"_Sasuke wait, you wouldn't—!" _

Sasuke smirked.

_Is this what true power feels like? I like it. I want it. I need it. Always needed it…_

The pen the Uchiha held in his hands began to dance along the surface of a blank page as Sasuke started to write out Naruto's full name.

**XX Tear Page Out XX **

**Z/N**: And the story will get even more disturbing from here on! Explanations on how Naruto got his Death Note shall be explained in upcoming chapters! If you're never heard of _Death Note_, I'd suggest you _Wikipedia_ it, or read the manga/watch the anime. It's _amazing_! For this story, I plan to use the basic outline of _Death Note_ (a Kira, a Misa, and an L) and move on with my own plot and twists from there on. If you enjoyed reading, REVIEW! Sent me polite criticism! Tell me what you liked and didn't like! I need to know if _Project Naru-Death Note_ is worthy of continuing or not. Until the next spine-tingling chapter…

Ja ne!


	2. Page Two: Changing Dreams into Reality

**Z/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with end-of-the-school-year things & I'm going to be way slower with updating than I have been in the past. I apologize if the chapter sucks. Much thanks to my beta Miss Cat for being so awesome!

**XXX**

**Last Page…**

"_Sasuke listen to me. It's a joke, that notebook…is nothing but a fake…you're dreaming…" _

_An eyebrow raised in response, "Really Na-ru-to?" _

_A blue eye twitched; Naruto hated the way Sasuke was making him feel, hated the way Sasuke was taking control of the situation, mocking him, and shining through like always. Naruto felt ill. _

"_Let's test this joke then, shall we Naruto? If I am dreaming, you won't die when I write your name in this Death Note." _

"_Sasuke wait, you wouldn't—!" _

_Sasuke smirked._

_Is this what true power feels like? I like it. I want it. I need it. Always needed it…_

_The pen the Uchiha held in his hands began to dance along the surface of a blank page as Sasuke started to write out Naruto's full name. _

**XXX**

**Genre: **Dark/Horror/Drama/Romance/Angst/Psychological

**Rating:** M for MATURE

**Warnings:** AU, OOC-ness (Pedo!Iruka) dark themes, yaoi implications, slight shota, psychological thriller…all of that good stuff.

**Pairings:** Mainly NaruSasuNaru and others.

**XXX**

_Power gradually extirpates for the mind every humane and gentle virtue_.

-Edmund Burke, _A Vindication of Natural Society_

**XXX**

_The future that the fruit told me of  
The city that has forgotten reasoning  
The present time is distorted black  
Dreams, turn into ideals  
Everyone wished for an end…_

-_The World_ by Nightmare (Death Note Opening 1)

**XXX**

_Umino Iruka laughed cordially as he continued talking on the phone. _

"_Yes, I'll make sure to tell Naruto that you wish him well. He'll be back at school in no time Mizuki-san. Alright. Goodbye." _

_Once Iruka placed the phone down he removed his apron from his body and placed it upon the couch. He wiped his sweaty hands on the side of his pants and proceeded to head upstairs to his room. He paused, looking around the area suspiciously, before opening his bedroom door and closing it shut behind him. A voice whispered out to him from the darkness. _

"_I'm…I'm bleeding and hungry…it hurts…I don't…du-don't…like thu-this ga—"_

_Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he broke out into quiet sobs. _

_Iruka smiled as he descended onto his bed and pulled the sheets off of a young Naruto. The blond was curled up into a tight, naked ball. He shook violently. _

_Iruka ran his fingers along the visible bumps of Naruto's spine before stopping at the small of Naruto's back. _

"_Tsk, tsk. You've made a mess Naruto. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. It looks like I need to teach you...again." _

_And then Iruka went in for the kill. _

**Final Judgment**

**Page Two: Changing Dreams into Reality**

**XXX**

Yamanaka Ino hummed quietly to herself as she rearranged the spreads of flowers placed on the window sills of Sakura's room. Honestly, some people knew nothing about how to synchronize plants with room color. Sakura watched her best friend in mild amusement.

"You've been at my house since school's ended. You don't have to stay so long, just because you feel sorry for me," Sakura said, placing her pencil within her book and taking a break from her math homework.

"I don't feel sorry for you Sakura, I'm doing this because I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. I'd hope you do the same thing for me."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Of course I would…it's just that…I'm so grateful to Sasuke. I would have been dead right now if he hadn't risked his life to save mine. I called and left him a message on his cell phone. It's strange how he and Naruto haven't bothered to visit me yet, but I suppose they're just…giving me time."

Sakura's gaze shifted to her left hand. It was wrapped neatly in white bandages. Apparently she had sliced her hand on one of the wooden legs of the pier whilst drowning.

Ino studied her new arrangements of flowers and asked, "And you're sure you don't remember anything else from that night? Because according to Sasuke…you tried to commit suicide."

Green eyes widened, "I don't…I think…I don't…know what to say to that. The doctors told me that my memory would return to me soon enough. I guess…_my_ Sasuke-kun's death..."

"Haruno Sakura," Ino interrupted brusquely. She placed her hands on her hips and continued, "You are not going to kill yourself over a guy. Especially a guy who is dead. You're allowed to mourn for him a bit, but nothing more. After that, you have to move on. You're eighteen and getting ready to go to university for goodness sakes! You'll make it. I know you're strong like that, Forehead Girl."

Sakura sighed, "I know…you're right Ino. Thanks for reminding me."

Ino walked over to where Sakura sat and poked Sakura's forehead with her index finger, "I'm glad that some common sense is starting to make it through that _enormous _cranium of yours."

Sakura swatted Ino's hand away irritably, "Don't make me _kick_ you out of my house, Ino-_pig_."

**XXX**

"Wait, no, _SASUKE_!"

Naruto did only what he could do at the moment; he ran across the messy floor of his room and tackled Sasuke, knocking the pen and notebook out of Sasuke's capable hands. He and Sasuke rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. Sasuke cursed loudly as Naruto pinned his wrists to the floor and pressed a knee against his ribcage, thus effectively keeping Sasuke at a standstill.

Naruto shouted, flecks of spit staining the surface of Sasuke's face, "You stupid fuck! What are you trying to do? Why would you even...?"

"That's what I wonder about you pushing Sakura. About you killing Uchiwaga," Sasuke replied quietly, "You're a murderer and it's only proper that a murderer gets the death penalty. You have exactly thirty seconds left to live."

Kyuubi snickered, "I really, _really_ like this Uchiha kid! _Sucks_ to be you, brat, doesn't it?"

Naruto quickly scrambled off of Sasuke and crawled over to where the Death Note and pen laid. Naruto found that he could barely breathe, that his heart felt as if it would combust into flames and that his mouth was dry and his hands were pouring with sweat.

"I'm not going to let you kill me off like this Sasuke; you're going to come with me too, you crazy bastard!"

The blond frantically opened the book and raised his pen, ready to make his mark when he paused. Sasuke remained where he lay on the floor, chuckling to himself, "Three…two..._one_."

Naruto's eyes flickered, "My name…my name…isn't in here. You didn't write it in here...you…"

At that point, Iruka barged into Naruto's room, a spatula in hand, breathing heavily. "I heard screaming. Are you boys having another fight?" he asked, brandishing his spatula in a threatening manner.

Sasuke slowly sat up and flicked his long bangs away from his face, "We were arguing about the awful notes Naruto took for science. I'm sleeping over tonight. Is that alright?"

Iruka blinked and nodded, "You know you're always welcome here Sasuke, just make sure that somebody at home knows, alright? Dinner's going to ready in five minutes and _no _Naruto, you cannot have ramen instead."

Naruto did not bother to argue with his adopted father, "Okay. We'll be down soon."

Iruka nodded again and closed Naruto's bedroom door behind him. Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto stared back at Sasuke. Naruto finally spoke, "...Sasuke…"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit whining, usuratonkachi. I want to hear more about that notebook. I want to use it," Sasuke replied, not one to beat around the bush.

"I'm…a… murderer Sasuke," Naruto pointed out quietly. He walked over to where Sasuke sat and plopped himself down in front of his best friend.

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, his glossy lips lightly pressed against Naruto's left ear.

"I've already established that. And I don't care. So you killed Uchiwaga because you wanted Sakura? And then you tried to get rid of Sakura because she was so very close to finding out your secret. You're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be, eh _Naruto_?"

Naruto became stiff and replied listlessly, "You use the word 'kill' so casually, Sasuke."

"You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about killing someone who _deserved_ it. We _all _have and now we have the ability to do so. Like Uchiwaga, for example. He was a waste of flesh and so you disposed of him like garbage he was. But you can't go around writing people's names down so carelessly. You need balance. Stealth…intelligence…"

Naruto made a small noise in his throat. Sasuke's breath rolled against the surface of his skin and it made him feel suddenly self-conscious and aware of _everything_: his rapid breathing, Sasuke's hand on his knee, his radio crooning an oldies tune, the way Sasuke's hair tickled his face, how that same hair flaunted Hello Kitty clips.

"…_Someone like me_. When you really think about it, you have no other choice, loser."

Naruto held the Death Note closer to his body. "Tch. And how do I know I can trust _you_ Sasuke? You could easily try to take my Death Note away from me and…and kill me."

Sasuke's lips twitched and he began to laugh. It was melodic and dark and it echoed throughout the small enclosure that was Naruto's room.

"If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't even be breathing right now. If you don't trust me, you'll get caught; I'll make sure of it. But if you make the _right_ choice…"

Naruto studied Sasuke. He did not like the way Sasuke's eyes shone or the way he was smirking, or the lack of distance between their bodies. Naruto knew Sasuke was right and it was inwardly pissing him off to no end. A part of Naruto had the urge to write Sasuke's name down and end this once and for all.

"_Ah, tut, tut, not so fast,"_ rebuked that same, soft, wise voice in the back of Naruto's mind, _"Don't be so hasty darling; even you're not capable of doing everything all by your lonesome, ne? Remember the saying? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Allow Sasuke-kun to join us, he can be useful to our cause. Train him as one would a pet; break him, damage him, and make him loyal to you. Make him fear you. You know all about __**breaking**__, don't you Naruto-kun…?"_

Naruto cleared his throat and raised his arm, presenting his left hand to Sasuke. "Okay then. Let's…let's shake on it. Partners in changing the world. Getting rid of all the trash…and making it a better place for everyone…agreed?"

Sasuke's long, white fingers looked strange intertwining with Naruto's darker ones as he shook Naruto's hand. "Agreed, _usuratonkachi_."

Naruto briskly stood up and patted the dust off of his jeans in an effort to further himself from his best-friend-turned-partner-in-crime. Sasuke followed, repeating the same actions with more grace. Sasuke then regarded Naruto with hooded eyes.

"I'm sure you're aware of that saying Naruto. How does it go again? Ah, yes…keep your friends close, but your enemies _closer_. See you at the dinner table dobe."

Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and stepped out of his room. Naruto snarled as he dropped the Death Note and slammed his fist into the nearest pillow. "Damn him, that little arrogant bastard! I have to…I have to break him somehow…I _refuse_ to let him take control of me."

Kyuubi snickered, "Refusing to be the little bitch, eh? Good for you! It wouldn't be right any other way. You're not the one wearing girl's clothing! Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You two are going to provide me with some excellent entertainment, that's for sure!"

Naruto stared at the _shinigami_ with narrowed eyes. "Instead of making fun of me, why don't you tell me something useful, you giant furball."

"Tch, watch that snappy tongue of yours brat before I rip it out of your disgusting human mouth."

**XXX**

Just as Sakura was about to settle down in her room with a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream in one hand and a remote control in the other, her doorbell began to ring several times. She grinned to herself as she placed her snack and the electronic down. She knew only one person who was obnoxious enough to ring a doorbell repeatedly.

Once Sakura had opened her door, she was bombarded with a vibrant floral bouquet and a large stuffed bear, courtesy of Naruto, of course. Sasuke had just brought himself, cheeks doused in light blush, eyelashes curled, and nails painted. Sakura found herself feeling envious of the high heeled black boots and lacy, navy skirt that Sasuke donned.

"Sakura-chan! I brought you presents to help you feel better! And the bastard chipped in too, he just won't admit to it. Ino said you're doing much better now," Naruto said with a smile, slipping off his shoes and stepping inside the Haruno household.

"It took you guys long enough to visit me. Two days have gone by, were you two ignoring me by any chance?" Sakura asked as she wandered off to the kitchen. Sasuke found it hard to tell if she was serious or kidding. That was one thing Sasuke didn't like about his childhood friend: sometimes she was better at masking things than he was. Naruto followed his crush into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, no, it wasn't that at all! We just wanted to give you some time to get back into health! It's what Iruka told me to do! I'm just glad to see that you're all better!"

Sakura placed her flowers in a vase of cold water. "I could have died if it wasn't for Sasuke though. I'm lucky to have friends like you guys….hey; do you want to hear something funny? Well, it wasn't really funny, but anyway…you see, I had this nightmare…"

Naruto sat on top of Sakura's kitchen counter while Sasuke crossed his legs and settled himself on a chair. Sakura's fingers fumbled with the daisies as she tried to remember how Ino liked to arrange them.

"In my nightmare, there were these hands…and these hands were the ones that pushed me into the water. Isn't that ridiculous? I woke sweating and freaking out because it felt so…so…_real_."

"People," Sasuke said, eyes connecting with Naruto's, "often mix dreams with reality. It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Sakura gave a wry smile. "I think that's the most I've heard you say in awhile, Sasuke-kun. Ah…would any of you like tea?"

Naruto steered his gaze away from Sasuke's and cleared his throat. "I'd prefer instant ramen if you don't mind. So, uh, when did the doctor say you'd be able to come back to school?"

Sakura filled a silver kettle with water and placed it on her stove. "The beginning of next week. I'm not looking forward to it, however. All of the questions and gossip I'll get from this whole ordeal…oh! I have to grab some paper plates from the basement! I'll be right back."

As soon as she had left the kitchen, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"If Sakura-chan…if she gets her memory back from that night…I'm…we're going to have to…"

Sasuke nodded. "Exactly. She'd have to die."

Naruto's blood suddenly ran cold.

**XXX**

Monday morning a sleek, smooth limousine with dark tinted windows drove past Naruto. Said teenager had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder while his hands and legs busied themselves with steering the bike he was using to get himself to school (hopefully on time).

The owner of the limo, however, was too wrapped in watching television to notice anything that was occurring outside of her window.

"…_Police are stumped as to why the recent cases of people dying from heart attacks. It seems that the attacker and/or attackers only target criminals and appear to have methods of inducing death through heart attacks without leaving a single strand of evidence. Head of the Tokyo Police Department Uchiha Fugaku and Captain Uchiha Itachi have codenamed the murderer and/or murders 'Kira.' A press conference is to be held later on this morning..."_

"Did you hear that Neji-san? There's…there's another one like me," Hyuuga Hinata said softly to the _shinigami _by her side. A black notebook with the words Death Note written on the cover sat open on her lap, the pages smooth and blank. The _shinigami_ raised an elegant eyebrow. "It seems so," he replied curtly, lips pursed into a frown at the dreamy look Hinata held in her silvery-grey eyes.

"…It's obvious…what he's doing," Hinata continued with a lilt of admiration in her tone. "He's saving the world. Something…something I'm too afraid to do…he must be amazing…"

The limousine came to a complete stop in front of the heiress's school. Hinata picked up her Death Note and placed it deep inside of her book bag before stepping out of the car. As she walked into the building, a flurry of excited thoughts raced through her mind.

_Kira-sama…I want to meet him…I have to find him..._

…_I wonder what he's like. _

**XX Tear Page Out XX**

**Review Replies: **

**Lil1diva: **My fic would be complete unoriginal and boring if it followed the anime/manga Death Note's plot, so you can count on there being a plethora of twists and turns. Thanks for reviewing!

**Calamus: **Thanks for the piece of advice, I'll make sure to keep that in mind! Glad you're enjoying thus far!

**Micheal the Archangel**: Hahaha. Naruto and Sasuke are partners now, but who knows? Someone might stab someone in the back just for the hell of it.

**YourInnerBijuQueen: **Yum! A lollipop! Thanks! (licks) I'm glad you're enjoying so for and I hope you continue to review!

**Night Fox Riku: **Uchiwaga Sasuke was Sakura's boyfriend. It was meant to be confusing and Uchiwaga was meant to be mixed up with Uchiha Sasuke.

I'd just like to point out right here and now that there's a 99.9 chance that Sasuke might be…not straight. Heh.

**Asian-Beauti**: Uchiha Sasuke is the Sasuke we all know and love. Uchiwaga is Haruno Sakura's now-deceased boyfriend. They're completely different people. I made it confusing on purpose.

Character death? I can't say. Sorry. But there will be lots o' dying.

Yes, Iruka is a pedophile. It's hard for me to write him as a pedophile, but it's refreshing from Pedo-Pedo Orochimaru, right?

**Z/N:** You can expect next chapter more Sasuke, more Naruto, some Hinata, the police, and a detective with a penchant for Russian literature and the poetry of T.S. Eliot. If anyone can tell, I'm trying to avoid the flashback of explanation/doom I will eventually have to write. Keep on reading and reviewing. Until the next chapter…

_Ja ne!_


End file.
